chimafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Legends of Chima:The Animated Series
Легенды Чимы(англ. Legends of Chima) — это телесериал на основе серии игрушек LEGO Chima о противостоянии кланов зверей-воинов.Премьера состоялась 16 января 2013 года на канале Cartoon Network. Премьера в России:22 октября 2013 года на канале Nickelodeon. Сериал снимали режиссёры Педер Педерсен и Ли Стрингер Сюжет Тысячи лет в Чиме царил рай для всех племён зверей. Их главным источником силы были водопады ЧИ,стекающие с летающей горы Каворы. ЧИ охраняло племя львов. Раз в месяц они раздавали сферы ЧИ другим племенам. Но жажда ЧИ племени крокодилов привело к войне. Постепенно и другие племена были втянуты в войну. Во время финальной схватки появляется некая "Чёрная туча" и блокирует водопады горы Каворы,лишив племена Чимы силы ЧИ. Впоследствии выясняется,что эта "Чёрная туча" новое племя,жаждущее прибрать всю ЧИ себе. Племена объединяются и отправляют своих лучших воинов в Чужеземье,чтобы отыскать Легендарных зверей,которые могут восстановить воды Каворы. В их числе Лавал,Краггер,Эрис,Горзан,Бладвик,Ворриц,Разар и Рогон. В Чужеземье они сталкиваются с племенами скорпионов пауков и летучих мышей. Но с помощью льва-отшельника Лавертуса им удаётся найти всех Легендарных зверей.От чувства поражения король скорпионов Скорм выбрасывает ЧИ-сферу в пропасть. На дне пропасти ЧИ пробуждает племена Охотников от тысячелетнего сна. Саблезубые тигры,мамонты и стервятники выбираются на поверхность и с помощью несокрушимой силы льда замораживают Чиму. Но внезапно племя древних фениксов приходит на помощь. Они дают племенам особую огненную ЧИ с помощью которой можно противостоять льду Охотников. Но Охотники используют сеть подземных тоннелей,чтобы уйти от преследования. Единственное,что может победить ледяные кланы-это огнекрылые доспехи фениксов. Их можно найти по карте,нанесённой на артефакт фениксов. С помощью Тормака Лавалу и его друзьям удаётся отыскать все огнекрылые доспехи. Они запускают Великое Просветление и освобождают Чиму ото льда. Персонажи Кланы Чимы Львы * Лавал-принц клана львов,лучший друг Краггера и Эрис * Лагравис-король клана львов,отец Лавала. Всегда серьёзный и следует правилам своего клана. * Лонгтуз-самый старый воин клана львов. Несмотря на все свои шрамы всегда готов сражаться. * Лавертус/Тень-лев,изгнанный из Чимы за кражу ЧИ. Брат Лагрависа и дядя Лавала. Во время ссылки слегка свихнулся. * ЛиЭлла-львица,стражник города фениксов. Приёмная дочь Тормака. КрокодилыКрокодилы * Кроминус-король клана крокодилов. Отец Краггера и Крулер. Не любит львов,но уважает их. * Краггер-принц клана крокодилов. Некоторое время был королём крокодилов,движимый жаждой ЧИ. После атаки "Чёрной тучи" вновь подружился с Лавалом. * Кранкет-королева клана крокодилов,мать Краггера и Крулер.Вместе с мужем Кроминусом пропала в Бездонной пропасти перед началом войны. * Крулер-сестра Краггера. Некоторое время контролировала брата с помощью волшебного цветка. Орлы * Эрис-воительница клана орлов. Дружит с Лавалом и Горзаном. Мечтает вступить в Правящий совет орлов. * Эволд-глава Правящего совета орлов. Всё время читает книги в библиотеке орлов * Экила-воин клана орлов. Комментирует все состязания чимациклов. * Эглор-пилот клана орлов. Любит создавать всякие гаджеты для орлов. Гориллы * Грумло-предводитель клана горилл. Всегда пытается достичь Великого покоя. * Горзан-воин клана горилл. Дружит с Лавалом и Эрис. * Глуна-единственная девочка клана. Дружит с Горзаном. Волки * Ворриц-воин клана волков. Волки выбрали его в качестве представителя клана перед другими. * Вилхерт-большой злой волк. Недолюбливает все остальные кланы Чимы(как впрочем и все волки). * Виндра-единственная волчица клана. Никогда не говорит. * Вонолд-самый молодой волк в клане. Является вегетарианцем из-за чего остальные волки удивляются ему. Вороны * Разар-ловкий вор и обманщик. Иногда за хорошую плату помогает другим кланам Чимы. * Розом-предводитель клана воронов.Считается лучшим вором в клане. * Разкал-воин клана воронов. Подсчитывает стоимость всего украденного воронами. * Рипник-самый ловкий вор,но врать не умеет. Медведи * Балкор-вождь клана медведей. Любит поспать. * Бладвик-воин клана медведей. Храбр и силён. Может заснуть где и когда угодно. Носороги * Рогон-туповатый воин-носорог. Увлечён Эрис. * Ринона-маленькая носорожка. Сестра Рогона. Гораздо умнее своих сородичей. Бобры * Безар-лидер клана бобров. Руководит всеми строительными проектами бобров. Чужеземные кланы. Скорпионы * Скорм-король скорпионов. Считает,что "Великий скорпион" сбросил им Чи в пропасть. Мечтает владеть всей ЧИ в Чиме. * Скуттер-шестиногий скорпион. Верный последователь Скорма. * Сколдер-генерал армии скорпионов. Второй по званию после короля. Летучие мыши * Браптор-вождь клана летучих мышей. Слепо выполняет любые приказания Скорма. * Блиста-сильнейший воин клана. Пауки * Спинлин-королева пауков. Мечтает с помощью ЧИ увековечит свою "красоту". * Спарракон-генерал армии пауков. Самый сильный воин клана. * Спарратус-личный помощник королевы. Делает всё,что она ему прикажет. Охотники Саблезубые тигры * Сэр Фангар-предводитель саблезубых тигров и всех Охотников. Собирает коллекцию из поверженных врагов,замораживая их. Мечтает заморозить всю Чиму. * Стилтор-генерал армии саблезубых тигров. Эксперт по разведке и маскировке. * Стрейнор- воин клана саблезубых тигров. Всегда боится,что на него нападут. * Сайкор-бешеный саблезубый тигр. Может напасть даже на своих,поэтому содержится на привязи под присмотром Стрейнора. Мамонты * Маула-предводительница мамонтов. Мать Мангуса и Моттрота. * Мангус-младший брат Моттрота. Маменькин сынок. * Моттрот-старший брат Мангуса. Мастер стратегии,но из-за маленького роста не воспринимается всерьёз. Стервятники * Варди-предводитель клана стервятников. Предпочитает вместо атаки ждать подходящего момента. * Вум-вум-вечный оптимист. Боевой товарищ Ворнона. * Ворнон-пессимист. Боевой товарищ Вум-вума. Огненные кланы Фениксы * Фламинокс-король фениксов. Мудрейшее создание в Чиме. * Флинкс-сын Фламинокса. Самым последним из фениксов нашёл свою "искру". * Фолтракс-главный пилот огненного бастиона. Без ума от полётов. Тигры * Тормак-глава стражников огненного города. Приёмный отец ЛиЭллы. После взрыва артефакта фениксов был обожжён и превратился в пантеру. * Тазарстражник города фениксов. * Траккар-стражник города фениксов. Прочие герои * Ландор-леопард. Стражник города фениксов. * Скиннет-скунс. Дружит с Лавалом. Другие звери избегают его из-за запаха * Фурти-лис. Дальниий родственник волков. * Дом де ла Вжик-лучший гонщик Чимы. Сейчас находится на пенсии. * Пловар-маленькая птичка,чистящая зубы крокодилам. Легендарные звери * Легендарный лев-один из Легендарных зверей. Спас Лавала от Краггера. Не умеет плавать и боится воды. * Легендарный крокодил-один из Легендарных зверей. Был спасён Тенью и Лавалом в Чужеземье. Очень любит кексы. * Легендарная горилла-один из Легендарных зверей. Самый сильный из Легендарных зверей и может с лёгкостью опрокинуть машину пауков. * Легендарный носорог-один из Легендарных зверей. Находящиеся рядом с ним носороги становятся гораздо умнее. * Легендарная орлица-одна из Легендарных зверей. * Легендарный медведь-один из Легендарных зверей. Во сне может общаться с другими медведями. * Легендарный ворон-один из Легендарных зверей. Если увидит золото то,даже яд скорпионов не удержит его от желания украсть золото. * Легендарная волчица-одна из легендарных зверей. По преданиям волков она дала им инстинкты и всё,что от неё осталось это клык. Актёры * Скотт Шантц- начинающий актёр,озвучивающий Лавала. * Дэвид Аттар- снимался в таких сериалах,как Ясновидец(2006-2014) и Delete(2012). * Майкл Патрик- актёр,озвучивающий Горзана. Снимался в фильме Джейн Остин(2007) * Бетани Браун- актриса,озвучивающая Эрис. Снималась в сериале Vизитёры(2009-2011) * Джефф Эванс Тодд- актёр,озвучивающий Разара и Бладвика. Снимается в сериале Олимп(2015-...) * Меган Кинсли- актриса, озвучивающая ЛиЭллу. Снималась в фильме Тень Лотоса(2014) * Билл Кураж- озвучивает Лавертуса и Лагрависа * Джон Нельсон- актёр,озвучивающий Флинкса. * Адам Уайт- актёр,озвучивающий Тормака. Список серий Сезон 1 Power of the Chi(2013) 1''' Начало войны 1 часть. The Legend of Chima. '''2 Начало войны 2 часть. The Great Story. 3''' Дух воина. Warrior Within. '''4 Прокатимся. The Joy Ride. 5''' Рыночный день. Market Day. '''6 Атака Орлиной Вершины. Attack on Eagle Spire. 7''' Столетняя луна. The Hundred Year Moon. '''8 Самые важные гонки. The Biggest Race Ever. 9''' Гориллы сходят с ума. Gorilla Gone Wild. '''10 Лисьи проделки. Foxtrot. 11 Похитители ЧИ. CHI Jackers. 12 Равновесие. The Balancing Act. 13 Крокодильи слёзы. Crocodile Tears. 14 Фальшивые ЧИ, реальные проблемы. Fake CHI, Real Trouble. 15 Вороны против орлов. Ravens vs. Eagles. 16 Неудачное примирение. Reunion Gone Wrong. 17 Лавал в изгнании. Laval in Exile. 18 Чёрная туча. Black Cloud. 19 Падение Чимы. Chima Falls. 20 За Чиму! For Chima! Сезон 2 Quest for the Legend Beasts(2014) 1''' В Чужеземье. Into the Outlands. '''2 Запутанная сеть. A Tangled Web. 3''' Легендарный вор. The Legend Thief. '''4 Орёл и медведь. The Eagle and The Bear. 5''' Клык или последствия. Tooth or Consequences. '''6 Иногда бывает больно. This May Sting a Bit. Сезон 3 Legend of the Fire Chi(2014) 1''' Огненные сны. Fire Dreaming. '''2 Атака кланов льда. Attack of the Ice Clan. 3''' Зов Каворы. The Call of Cavora. '''4 Испытание огнём. Trial By Fire. 5''' Курган. The Crescent. '''6 С огоньком. Fired Up! 7''' Коллекционер. Cool and Collected. '''8 Эффект снежка. The Snowball Effect. 9''' Королевская работа. The King Thing. '''10 Очень скользкий путь. A Very Slippely Slope. 11 Артефакт. The Artifact. 12 Прилёт фениксов. The Phoenix Had Landed. 13 Искра надежды. A Spark of Hope. 14 Огнекрылые упряжки.Wings of Fire. 15 Сердце Каворы.The Heart of Cavora. Рейтинг Премьеру сериала в США посмотрели 1,5млн. зрителей. Это позволило занять ему 23 место(из 28) среди шоу с высоким рейтингом. ГалереяКатегория:Legends of Chima:The Animated Series TV Eris Primary Image 264w.jpg TV Series Croc Girl.png TV Cragger.png Eglor TV.jpg 147px-Lion King TV Show O.png 111px-Eris TV Show E.png 165px-Purple Cape Rhino TV Show.png 174px-Cragger TV Show.png 119px-Grumlo tv show.jpg 168px-Screen Shot 2014-01-08 at 5.11.58 PM.png 129px-Screen Shot 2014-01-08 at 5.18.58 PM.png 185px-Screen Shot 2014-01-08 at 5.24.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-01-08 at 5.20.38 PM.png Longtooth 5.png 4.jpg 139px-Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.40.02 PM.png LEGO-Legends-of-Chima-post-3.jpg Lavertus 3.png 3.jpg -3.png 152px-Scorm-tv-2.png 1386541994 legendy-chimy-2.jpg Mir-chimy 78552 2.jpg 2.jpg Cragger 2.png -2.png Worriz TV Show 1.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg Wilhurt 1.png -1.png 1.png